


Wake-Up Call

by syren888



Category: Wave!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fooling Around, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, PWP without Porn, Short & Sweet, Slash, morning activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Hinaoka Masaki admires his best friend Tanaka Nalu, in more ways than one. He just wondered why Nalu has to be such an energetic morning person and has to go out of his way to wake him almost every day. However, this wake-up call is one that he wouldn't mind happening more often.
Relationships: Tanaka Nalu/Hinaoka Masaki, Tanaka Naru/Hinaoka Masaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in August 2019 as a gift for a friend when the concepts and general info about the characters just started to go around, so this is just a ficlet after reading about those two. There's another pairing that teases my mind once in a while, and with the start of the hype with the trailer release, I might try to write something more for this fandom.

Masaki Hinaoka admires his best friend Nalu.

He was the one who motivated him to start surfing and his easy go-lucky attitude was refreshing and contagious...If only he wasn't such a morning person.

Hinaoka could hear the chipper tones of a ukulele close to his ear. By instinct, he tries to cover his ears with a pillow, but a familiar weight on him stops his movements making him groan in frustration.

A voice starts to sound with the string sounds.

And that's when Hinaoka knows that he won't be going back to sleep. How can he? When just the first words that were being sung close to his ears were waking him in so many ways, some less appropriate than others, he blames the huskiness of Nalu's voice in the morning. For some reason, his voice is always husky in the morning and smooth out during the day.

Hinaoka won't know that it was in part his fault, for a good while.

With effort, the blond starts to try to move, and groans once again with a mix of pleasure (that he hopes his friend wouldn't identify) and mortification at not being able to move because; one, his friend is still over him and two, he was half-aroused and didn't want Nalu to notice his current state.

Debating what to do, he doesn't notice a wandering tanned hand moving under the covers until he feels the bare contact of fingers between the space of his top and waistband. The shock makes his pajama pants ride lower and fingers become a hand that caresses his skin, going lower until Nalu gets a firm hold of him.

Hina lets out a moan as the hand stars to give firm strokes that made his half-state become a full aroused one.

He feels teasing lips against the back of his neck followed by the tale-tell feel of sucking, followed by tender squeezes and mischievous fingers going up and down, around and over his now leaking self. So much pleasure was making feel completely dazed in such a way that, when his hand is taken to surround firm skin, he doesn't question it and starts to imitate Nalu's movements.

Moans and grunts are the only sounds for a while. That is until Nalu nibbles on Hina's ear before whispering with his husky voice and a touch of possessiveness "come for me" and with a couple of strokes, Hina shudders and let go, coming on his friend's hand who follows through with a grunt of his own, filling his hand with his seed.

Some minutes of heavy breathing and Hina yelps in surprise when he's taken in Nalu's arms and out of the bed.

"Shower and then surfing time!" Exclaim the half-Japanese laughing at Hina's sputtering protests to let him go.

Nalu locks eyes with Hina for a moment and murmurs "never" with complete seriousness. Hinaoka blushes and Nalu goes back to his happy-go-lucky persona and goes to the bathroom for them to 'shower'.

After all, there’s still an hour before meeting Sho, for their actual surfing training. Hina just doesn't need to know that.

**The End**


End file.
